


this changes everything and also nothing

by spencerfrogmanqqq



Series: queer reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Autistic Spencer Reid, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Spencer Reid, One Shot, Trans Spencer Reid, i am now purely projecting onto reid, reid is basically an oc at this point lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerfrogmanqqq/pseuds/spencerfrogmanqqq
Summary: 5 times reid can't label this feeling and the one time it smacks him like a brick
Series: queer reid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. button down

Something felt wrong. He was wearing the same clothes as always, the comfortable purple dress shirt layered under a grey sweater, but it wasn't right. It wasn't the texture or the color, he liked the clothes just as much as normal, but they seemed to hang off of his body at the wrong angles. His features felt too angular, his hands too big, his shoulders too wide. He was standing, staring, in the mirror for what felt like an eternity, for once not having an answer. He started to rock back and forth from heel to toe, soothing the growing fear in him. _Why am I getting so worked up over a stupid shirt?_ He shook his head one last time and left the bathroom, walking out of the door and putting a straight face on.


	2. pretty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as you can see i updated some tags n stuff- i'm turning this into a 5+1

The next time it hit him, he was on the jet. They had just finished creating a preliminary profile for a serial killer, and Spencer had returned to his copy of _War and Peace_. As he got settled in, Morgan came and sat down in the chair opposite his. 

"Hey, Pretty Boy, doing some light reading?" Morgan didn't seem to notice the involuntary wince that plagued Reid's face. _What is it with that nickname that bothers me so much?_ Spencer realized he hadn't responded, so gave a small, noncommittal shrug and hum. He knew that Morgan probably caught on to the fact that something was up, but he really didn't have the energy to create a full response. He decided to just push it away, like he did everything. If I don't think about it, it doesn't exist.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i'll add more!! who knows when i'll actually update next i have no predictability


End file.
